


Undercover

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1982)
Genre: Collars, Drabble, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special OPs missions have interesting effects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Undercover ops, Lady Jaye thought, had certainly gotten more interesting. She and Scarlett cased the club separately, and then made their own minds up on how to approach the operation of learning about the new COBRA operative.

What amused the intel specialist most was they had both thought of the same cover. One of them would be a Mistress, and one would be a pet. The only thing was in deciding who would play which part.

One coin toss later, and despite it only being a part played, Lady Jaye was shivering with a tension that had nothing to do with the mission, and everything to do with the odd sensuality of having a collar placed around her neck by deadly hands.


End file.
